everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Timber Wolf
Timber Wolf is the adopted granddaughter of Cried Wolf, the antagonist of The Boy Who Cried Wolf, and the blood daughter of the boy himself. Having started out as a neutral, Timber now stands as a tried and true Rebel, understanding that her destiny and her life don't have to be intertwined. She rooms with Sonia Fieldmouse. Personality Timber can come across as haughty. She often skulks through the day with her head down and shoulders hunched, most people get the message that she's stuck up and thinks she's better than them. In reality, Timber is a sweetheart. She has the uncanny ability to tell if people had a bad day just by the sound of their voices, and does whatever she can to make them feel better, with the exception of physical contact. She seems almost afraid to touch people. She does have a horrid temper, little things anger her, and it takes a lot of her self control to not full on lose it and turn fully into her wolf instincts. She can usually keep it from going that far, but not always. Timber is very loyal to her family and friends, she will never break a promise, she will never not show up somewhere that she said she would be and she will never betray anyone she cares about. Timber is strong and fast, qualities that would make her a great athlete, but she doesn't want attention on her, so she doesn't play sports. She will coach the people that do play, give them pointers and all that, but as for actually taking part, not a chance. Timber prefers to let her actions speak for themselves. She never brags about her accomplishments, never even brings up the fact that she had done them, only does them and leaves it at that. Don't spy on her or sneak up on her. If she catches you spying on her, she will growl and yank you to her by your collar, if you sneak up on her, she will scratch. Timber can identify people's footprints, people's distinct scents, and distinct sounds they make, like if they're shoes squeak or if they tend to cough a lot before starting a conversation. With all of these skills, she can usually tell who's around without seeing any of them. Unless her mind wanders. Appearance Like most wolfs, Timber has the wolf ears and tail, and the yellow eyes. She wears her messy grey hair in a braid down her back. She is commonly dressed in black leather leggings, a faux wolf fur jacket over a grey tank top, and combat boots. Family Father: Jacob Boy When Jacob's wife was pregnant with their first child, Jacob himself decided to go for a walk by himself. He walked into a witch's home, interrupting her incantation. Angry with him, she muttered one word "Lupus" and that was that. Until about six months later, when his child was born. Timber had wolf features and Jacob and his wife, who were scared, left her at one of the wolf dens. She has met her father a few times, but still sees him as a stranger. Mother: Rowan Hood Rowan spends as little time with Timber as possible. Actually, Jacob spends more time with Timber than Rowan does. Rowan seems to be afraid of her daughter and refuses to talk to her or even look her in the eye. Even hearing her name makes Rowan burst into tears and claim illness. Brother: Tristan Boy Tristan is eleven months younger than Timber and it was thanks to Tristan's curiosity, that the pair reunited and discovered the truth about their past. Now they are closer than most brothers and sisters are, which might be chalked up to the fact that they didn't know each other for the first fifteen years od their lives. Adoptive Grandfather: Cried Wolf The den Jacob left the baby at was none other than Cried Wolf's. Cried brought the crying baby in and took care of her. He named her Timber, raised her as his granddaughter. Never once did Timber ever wonder as to why she was living with her grandfather, with her parents nowhere in sight. Cried is a good substitute parent, he can be a little overprotective and Timber learned early on to not tell him when someone made fun of her, but he never ever makes her feel unloved or unwanted. Friends Sonia Fieldmouse Both dislike the same sorts of people and they respect each other. They don't hate the fact that they are roommates and they both get each other, Sonia waits out Timber's temper and is always available to help calm her down.. Selena Elfman They both have strange reasons for being rebels and they both like sports, their great friends. Abilities '''Shapeshifting: '''Timber can shapeshift into a wolf. It's easier for her to go full wolf mode if she's laying down or is standing on all fours, but she can do it if she's standing on her back legs, it's just a little more painful. Personal theme song "Fight song!" She really loves it. Hearing it when she was a wolf pup, made her believe, truly believe, that she could be anything she wanted. Enemies TBA Pets Timber has a pet husky named Kana, the Japanese word for wolf Romance Timber is the most shy around the boys, when they haven't gotten her temper up. Gallery Timber's legacy day outfit by Cow Portrayal Her voice portrayal would be Laura Marano, who played Ally in Austin and Ally. Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves